


The Killer Inside a Innocent.

by TheWalkingDeadGirl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWalkingDeadGirl/pseuds/TheWalkingDeadGirl
Summary: How do you like it so far? Let me know? Warning Smut next chapter!





	

The explosions Filled my ears Carl and I jumped up from his bed "Go!"I say We run out the door Grabbing our guns "Kayla! Stay in your cell!"I scream as I run to the door I run out followed by Carl And I see him The governor and his men With a tank? little over dramatic. "Rick! Come on down lets talk!"The Governor yells "Its not Up to me!"Rick yells His voice angry but scared "Theres a Council now!"Rick Yells "Is hershel on the council?"The governor asks as he says that Hershel is pulled from a truck I bite my lip to keep from screaming my head off "Or what about Michonne"The governor says she is pulled from the truck too I Grip Carl's Hand tighter Rick turns around to us "If things go south head for the bus"Rick whispers to Carl and I we both nod He opens The gate and Walks down the hill to to fences "Its gonna be ok"I tell Carl He nods "Just remember I love you"He says I nod "Hey Stop with Romance novel!"Daryl whisper yells "Shut up!"I say Daryl hands me a big gun "If things go south Go get Kayla and Little ass kicker"Daryl says I smile at the nickname for Judith I aim my gun using the fence I aim it right at the governor's little Dumb ass head I have my finger on the trigger and before I know it I see Him grab Michonne's Sword I tense up when He puts the sword to hershel's Neck My heart races with Fear "Please don't"I say under my breathe I don't want to lose this place I don't want to leave the prison I don't want to lose anything else I already lost My mom and Dad I cant lose anything else I hear the Governor Say "Liar"I and I feel like I cant breathe because I see him Decapitate Hershel My eyes Go wide as I pull the trigger hitting the governor in the arm the sounds of screams,Cries and Gunshots fill my ears I fire again taking out of the governor's Men I hear a explosion "Go Get Judith and Kayla"I hear Carl YellI nod I run into Cell block C my cell block "Kayla!"I scream As I run to her cell Nothing she isn't hear I don't even see Judith "Kayla!"I scream at the top of my lungs I hear a explosion and I cough chocking on smoke I'm blinded by it too "Kayla!"I scream once more stumbling out of the cell block And into the Gunshot filled outdoors I aim my gun at any of the governors men and I fire The tank breaks through the gate "Daryl! Grenade!"I yell Daryl tosses me a grenade and I pull the tab and I throw it in the gun thing on the tank and I run I notice the bus drove off "Kayla!"I scream "Carl! Rick!"I scream I see a huge herd of walkers Headed my way so I run grabbing a bag and Quickening stuffing guns and ammo in it I grab another and do the same I run out following the bus Until I see someone...

(1 hour later)

I ended up with Michonne Knowing there was no hope to see Kayla,Carl,Judith Or Rick Ever again I was stuck with Michonne I didn't mind it sometimes we would crack a joke anyways All I had was my backpack and two duffle bags filled with Guns and Ammo From the prison all Ih ad in my back pack was a blanket a change of clothes and a flashlight,some MRE's (Meal ready To Eat) From a military base and a Picture of my family "We can find some shelter for the night fix you up"She says Oh yeah I forgot to mention I had a huge gash on my arm "Im fine"I say The sun beamed down on us I wiped sweat from my eyebrows "I have another joke"Michonne says Pulling the walkers we have on a chain along her face blank "Ok"I say "what did one flag say to the other flag?"She says I stay silent getting ready for the bad punchline "Nothing they just waved"She says I smile at the lame joke "Funny"I say "Yeah your a terrible liar"She say I chuckle my depression kicks in Knowing i Lost my boyfriend My Sister and the closest thing I have to a dad "Do you think we will see them again..In hell I mean"I say "What makes you say we are going there"Michonne says pulling the chain attached to the walkers "I don't know The fact that I sinned and Did everything the bible told me not to do"I say "Name one thing"She says "Killed people,Drink,Had Se-I mean nothing"I say stopping myself from saying sex Michonne laughs "Alright spill who with"She says her eyes light up "You! and Carl!"She says "Shut up!"I say smacking her shoulder "Alright alright..Rick Told me you two were in the guard tower for a long time"She says I bite my lip holding in a laugh "It wasn't in the guard tower"I mumble She bursts into laughter "Alright alright I knew you were trouble"She says After a while we stop laughing and we continue We found a bar and some tracks "We can set camp here maybe get one of those bikes working"Michonne says I nod "Ok"I say I set my backpack down and I slide to the floor hiding my face in my knees I hear something hit the ground in front of me I look up some probably stale cereal "Eat"She says I grab the bag and begin to eat taste like nothing and crunchy 

After I eat I lay down using my backpack as a pillow and my jacket as a blanket "Goodnight Kayla"I whisper to myself as I close my eyes and fall asleep 

I open my eyes "Morning"Michonne says "Mornin"I say I get up and we pack up and head out walking down the road with the walkers I Notice I hear them get louder and louder I turn around to see them getting ripped from the chains "Shit"Michonne says as she pulls out her sword she slashes there heads off "Problem solved"I say As I turn around and walk away "Yup"Michonne says as she follows we walk down the roads and we come up on a neighborhood And we see a house "Lets see about that house"Michonne says I nod But I hear some walkers I turn around "I got em"I say as I pull out My machete "Come on"I say to the walkers I hear the door open as I slash hitting a walker's Brain killing it I do the same to the other I put my knife back into my belt and when I turn around I feel like my heart stops because I see Him He stands there looking at me smiling "Clover"He says "Carl"I say and I smile We both run to each other and I jump into his arms kissing him I wrap my arms around his neck as He deepens the kiss I hear Michonne and Rick laugh behind us I jump out of his arms as We both pull away "Your Hurt"He says Looking at the gash on my forehead and cheek "Im ok"I say "Hey Lovebirds why don't you come inside"Rick says chuckling "Come on we should clean those up"He says We walk inside Rick covers the door with the couch "Me and Clover are gonna head upstairs"Carl says "Alright You two should know your rules just because we aren't at the prison doesnt mean-" "We know!"Carl says He grabs me hand and we walk up the stairs To Carl's bedroom "Here sit down baby"He says I sit on the bed and He finds a shirt in the closet and rips off the sleeves "I have some water in My bag"I say He takes my water bottle out of the bag And pours some water on the sleeve "Come here"He says He wraps the sleeve around my arm where the gash is He takes the other sleeve and pours some water on it and cleans the wounds on my face "I saw Kayla"He says "I don't think she made it"I say looking down at the floor He lifts my chin up with his fingers "Baby girl don't say that"He says He kisses my head "You know I did give you a promise"I say smirking he smirks back "Yeah and Today is your day to keep watch tonight"He says smirking "Tonight though"i say "Alright"He says "Ok Freak in the sheets"I say And chuckle "Oh baby You don't even know"He smirks Kissing me "See you tonight then" say "Alright Princess"He smirks 

**Author's Note:**

> How do you like it so far? Let me know? Warning Smut next chapter!


End file.
